Pumpkin Patch
by DeathlyFlames
Summary: It was warm in the Land of Mounds and Xenon and Jake did not expect Dirk to be in the neighborhood. Dirk/Jake Oneshot


A/N - Yeah, another request from my friend. She's lucky I love her. *throws some dirk/jake at you*

* * *

It was warm on the Land of Mounds and Xenon. Jake English was sitting in the emerald grass, his back against one of the many Stonehenge replicas that littered his world. His hands ran over his twin pistols, rubbing and polishing the smooth metal. He disassembled and reassembled them quickly, counting how long it took him every time. They were flawless and perfectly cared for, and Jake was very proud of his weapons of choice. He reassembled them again and pointed them quickly at empty air. His face was scrunched in concentration and he was biting the tip of his tongue.

"You look pretty fuckin' cute like that."

Jake shouted and turned his weapons to Dirk's smiling face behind him. His smile faded in an instant and he ducked behind the structure.

"What the _fuck_?" Dirk shouted. Jake's head was pounding and his heart had stopped.

"Don't sneak up on me like that then!" Jake said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Dirk stood up again and his cocky grin returned to his face. "Well I just happened to be in the neighborhood and I-"

"You just happened to be in the neighborhood." Jake saidskeptically.

"Yes."

"On _my _planet."

"Ok so I got on my hoverboard and flew over here so I _would_ be in the neighborhood. Semantics. Anyway, since I was in the neighborhood, I thought I'd stop by and…" he reached out and grabbed a fistful of the green boy's shirt. He pulled him forward and pushed his lips roughly against Jake's. Startled, Jake responded in the only way he knew how – he kissed back.

Their lips met in a brief, hungry kiss that sparked in both of their bellies. Dirk's hand was pulling almost too roughly on Jake's short hair and the younger's primal side kicked in. He felt almost feral, the desire pooling in his belly was proving to be too much, and soon Dirk had pushed him over to the ground. The blond boy had his hand up the other's shirt and a moan escaped Jake's lips as the touch tingled through his muscles. Then, Dirk's hand moved lower, cupping him through his pants. He broke away, panting and moaning, his face flushed and hot.

Before he knew what was happening, his mind snapped and he flipped them over so he was on top of Dirk.

"Dude, what-"

"Shut up."

Jake ripped Dirk's shirt off, his tongue running over the sleek muscles. He bit down a little more than gently and elicited a groan from the ever-steady Strider. He snarled as he used his teeth along his hipbones, rubbing his dick through the fabric of his pants. He slid his tongue along the button to his trousers and slowly undid them with his teeth.

Dirk's groan became a low, throaty moan as Jake's mouth wrapped around him. His back arched as the adventurer slid his tongue along and around his length, his mouth exploring every side and nerve as Strider's mind slipped into pure ecstasy. He swirled his tongue around the tip, tracing the head, before blowing on it gently, sending a chill through his lower body. Jake sent Dirk a sultry look before swallowing him to the base. He stared deep into his lover's eyes as he drew his head back slowly, ghosting his teeth to the tip, which he kissed gently.

His hand was down his own pants now, and his breath caught in his throat as he rubbed himself and sucked his boyfriend. Jake moaned onto the shaft and Dirk's body jerked in response. He spilled over into Jake's mouth and the younger swallowed; his own member close to finishing.

Dirk wasn't finished, however, and he rubbed his seed over his still throbbing cock. He reached into the pocket of his pants and grabbed the lube he had stashed away. He rubbed some over himself until he was warm and slippery. Jake had hurriedly taken off his own trousers and was still rubbing his dick furiously. Jake was moaning and Dirk pushed him gently, the boy falling back to the grass with his legs open and inviting.

Dirk slowed, kissing his boyfriend on the lips before slowly trailing kisses down to his neck. Jake's frantic pants slowed and he moved to kiss Dirk back. Then, without warning, Strider slid inside of Jake. Pleasure spread through both of them and as Dirk picked up speed and rhythm, the green boy's moans echoed through the rolling hills.

Strider attempted to keep his stoic expression, but as he began hitting Jakes prostate steadily and the younger boy's screams of pleasure racked his brain like a fever, Dirk lost himself. He moaned along with him, the sounds of their love becoming one as they climbed the peak together. Finally, at the very edge of insanity, Dirk kissed Jake again as they both came, spilling their very essence against each other.

They sat like that for a while, silent and staring into each other's eyes. Neither dared to move. Finally, Jake smiled.

"I'm so glad you happened to be in the neighborhood."

Dirk grinned, his cocky expression returning to his sweat-plastered face.

"Anytime."


End file.
